Hyrule Ally's
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: Hyrule is in Danger. Zelda sends out a message. In Indar someone receive the message can they help them.
1. Chapter 1: Message sent

Hyrule's Ally's

A legend of Zelda and Planetside Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Message sent

In Hyrule town they were under attack by Ganondorf army of creature. Hyrule solders are holding them from the South Gates. Link went up to the throne room where Zelda, was writing a message for help to defend.

"What shall we do Zelda? There coming in from the south gates and going to the east gates."

"I know just what to do. Link call your hawk."

"Got it"

Link call his bird by using the hawk grass, brought the hawk to Zelda strip the little note on the right leg, and flew to the north side. The hawk flies to a place really far away. The hawk flew through a portal, it toke him to strange buildings, inside and outside of the buildings there were over 1500 solders wherein' some sort of armor and carrying strange weapons, as he fly around he sees 12 people doing nothing but preparing for something, so he decide to go towards them.

Planet: Auraxis; continent Indar; location New conglomerate west warp gate area, 7:00am: Ang2 and his alpha squad were preparing an attack on the Vanu Sovereignty

(Note: I got this Email and the person wants to know about the backgrounds of these character that I made for this story. So I'm going to give them the all there backgrounds that I got to show you.)

Ang2: A trained solider for the New Conglomerate, a expert combat Medic, and a good leader for his squad but they some times argue and fight.

Moonslayer500: Real name: Robert. Ang2 best friend, likes to fly around Enemy when he's a light assault, give them a surprise attack, and fight for the New Conglomerate.

Tankmaster87: Real name Jon. A heavy guy who like's to carry a rocket launcher and blow the **** out of the enemy aircraft and ground vehicles, and best for the NC and for Ang2 squad.

Starchatcher27: Real name Dandrew. A weird name for him but likes to snipe enemy from a huge long distance and he deiced to be with the NC then the VS, and join Ang2 squad.

Me: There will be more names on the next chapter. So let's continue the story.

"Alright Tankmaster87 can you get a Galaxy going"

"Sure thing but should we-"

"Look out" said Starcatcher27 Out of nowhere a Hawk came down, and Ang2 duck and see the hawk landed on a rock.

"What was that" said Moonslayer500

"It a hawk." Said Ang2

"A hawk, when did a hawk came here?" said Mythhunter67

"I don't know" He walks up to it and sees a little note that's attached to its leg. He dethatches the note from the right leg. He reads the note it said

"Hello whoever you are I need help my kingdom is under attack by Evil forces can you help us."

Ang2 put the note down and thinking what to do. Then he said "Guys I'll be right back I need to talk to the leader."

"Ok" said Everyone

Few minutes later, he walks up to the New conglomerate leader desk, and take off his medic helmet off to show respect.

"Ma'am"

"Yes what is it I don't have all day." Said the leader of the NC

"I was preparing an attack on the Vanu, but this Hawk came down, and there was a note attach to it. So it said that someone kingdom is under attack by evil forces I think if my squad will take care of this problem."

She thinks that Ang2 was joking around but he was serious, so she said to him "Let me see you have a good squad of 12 right." Nodded his head "So if you're planning to go down to the location makes sure you come back a perfect time."

"Yes ma'am, I'll come in alone and my squad will be waiting for the beacon to be active."

"Sounds like a perfect plan, a drop ship will be over the clouds after you enter the area. You may leave with your squad, take a Reaver so it will be faster, and your squad will be on the drop ship waiting on your mark."

"Thank you I'll leave asp"

Indar warp gate 7:00am Ang2 got out his Carnage AR with a TeKLyte Reflex sight, force grip, and a Suppressor, then he pulls out his secondary weapon NS-44P Commissioner with a laser sight, last he grab his Level Five medic gun. He walks to the Ship station, got his Reaver up and running, climb on in started it up and he started to fly, he decide to follow the hawk that lead him and the drop ship to a portal that was outside of Indar.

"Since where did a portal come from?" said Ang2 as he fly inside the portal

They went through the portal. Ang2 ship came out first, the drop ship came out second and started to gain more altitude above the clouds. As he was flying he sees an old modern day castle, he had a idea, it was a stupid idea, he put 2 C4 on the panels, put the ship to full blast, and ready to eject. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The throne room: Link & Zelda were waiting for something to happen if the message has been receive. They went outside if the blockade was going well. But everything was going bad, there almost going through the first barracked.

"Oh no what are we going to do now" said Zelda

"Wait what's that sound?" said Link

They look behind the castle, look up they see some sort of flying thing coming in from the north side, it went upside down and something open up and somebody came out falling and landed on the balcony, the flying thing flew to the first barracked and crash on the outside of it were the creature was destroying it. The person stand up and hold some kind of wearied thing on his hand, he push it down, and they heard a loud boom on the barrack. We look at it and the flying thing was gone, it exploded so did the creatures as well. Link said in his mind

"Who is this person?"


	2. Chapter 2: Incoming reinforcements

Chapter 2: Incoming reinforcements Ang2 looks at the view of the battle and destruction of the battlefield that he's seeing.

"Yeah baby this is something else."

"Hey who are-"said Zelda Link pulls out his sword and points it to the stranger, he turns around and freak out and said

"Hey now, let's don't get crazy here, I'm a friend who got your message."

"Are you?" said Link in a mad tone.

"Yes my name is Ang2, I come in peace and I'm not alone I have friends who are waiting for my mark."

"Alright since you're the guy who receive my note my name is Princess Zelda."

"Ahh a princess you say, well it's a real honored to meet you. But now's not the time I must go to the central town to send a single, so my team will come in with some more fire power."

"Alright well follow Link to go to central town."

"Alright" Ang2 follow Link down stair.

Drop ship 8:15am: Ang2 squad was waiting for his mark. (Note: Here's a list of Ang2 squad and Classes.)

Ang2: Combat Medic

Moonslayer500: Light Assault

Tankmaster87: Heavy Assault

Starcather27: Infiltrator

Firegun10: Max

(Firegun10: Real name Jim; He likes flamethrower to take out the enemy and fire away in his Max suit.)

Stormlover50:Light Assault

(Stormlover50: Real name Aaron; he likes to bring down the lighting with his shotgun.)

Icebreaker2000: Heavy Assault

(Icebreaker2000: Real name Adam; uses his LMG a lot cause it break the ice even his rocket launcher.)

Mythhunter5: Max

(Mythhunter5: Alan; A Explosive type guy all of his weapons full of Explosion and awesomeness.)

Deathtrap68: Engineer

(Deathtrap68: Real name David; likes to set off the proxy mines and set them for a death trap on vehicles and enemy.)

Naturelover45: Combat Medic

(Naturelover45: Real name Grant; a secondary medic to help Ang2 in case for emergency.)

Nick67t: Light Assault

(Nick67t: Real name: Nick; a newcomer who trying to get use to Ang2 squad.)

Jackstomper8:Engineer

(Jackstomper8: Real name Jack; who loves his grenade turret and repair it.)

Now back to the story.

Moon, Storm and Nick were outside the vehicles. Tank, Myth, and Fire were inside a sunder with parachutes outside. Jack and Death were in 2 Vanguard tanks with parachutes on top. Nature was in Jack tank and Ice was in Death tank. Star was in a harasser alone.

"How much longer" complain Nick

"Just wait for the right moment." Said Moon

"Hey" said the Female Pilot

"What"

"Your squad leader put down the beacon, get ready for the drop on my mark."

"About time." Said Tank starting up the Sunder

"Alright get ready" she opens-up the bottom hatch of the ship the Light Assault got in there running position Vanguards ready to go and the Harasser is ready as well.

"Go go go" yelled the Pilot They start running and they start to drive. They started to dive off the ship. The Drop ship closes it and went back to Indar. As they fall to the mark Moon turns on his radio and said

"Get ready release." They all got ready to release the chutes.

"Ready… and …release." They all release the chutes and start to fall slowly.

Central Town area 8:16: Ang2 put his Beacon down and waited for them to come.

"When are they going to come." Said Link

"Well it takes a while to come down from the sky." Said Ang2

"Wait a min you didn't say they will come down from the sky."

"Well it looks like I forgot to tell you about it."

"Hey what's that coming down from the sky"

Ang2 Looks up and see the vehicles and light Assaults coming down from the sky, as they parachutes, they watch them land on the ground of the central town area, and the sunder started to deploy. All of his squad came out of the vehicles, got all their guns out and ready for battle.

Me:This is the end of this Chapter so hope you enjoy and please review.


	3. Chapter 3: SOS letter

Chapter 3: S.O.S letter

Hyrule town square 8:20am: Ang2 and his squad were ready for battle, Link stood there confuse don't know what's going on or who these people are. Ang2 steps in to give him information.

"Well what we have is the future technology then you ever scene in your life."

"I'm amaze, but I don't know who these solider are, and what are they wearing."

"Well will start with my squad."

He orders his squad to line up. He started with Moon,

"This is Moon aka Robert a light assault, next is Tank aka Jon a Heavy assault who likes rocket and blow the **** out of the enemy, moving along we have Star aka Dandrew a infiltrator who likes to snipe, next Fire aka Jim a Max who loves to burn thing with his flamethrowers, storm aka Aaron another light assault, Ice aka Adam a heavy assault who likes to break the ice, Myth aka Alan another Max who does Explosive power, Death aka David an engineer who can repair vehicles and put mines for an Explosive death trap, Nature aka Grant another medic who helps me in case, Jack a newcomer who trying to get use to us, and finally we have Jack another engineer who loves his grenade launcher turret. Yeah that's all of them."

"Wow they look all good for battles like these."

"Of course"

"Good cause in a situation like it's going to be-"

"Link we have a letter to the Gerudo, it says that there trap by the creature of Ganondorf and they can't escape." Said Zelda while she coming down to central town.

"Oh no what are we going to do"

"Umm I don't know who these Gerudo people is but maybe part of my squad can help free the Gerudo."

"Can you do that?"

"Yep we have the guns to kill these creatures"

"Guns?" said Link in a confusing way

"Yep it's a weapon that can kill people fast, but it's very dangerous to use."

"Oh ok"

"If you want to come with me and part of my squad met me by the Sunder." As Ang2 points at the Sunder that's was pointing to the entrance of the south gate.

Link walk to the Sunder as Ang2 gets Moon, Tank, Star and Fire to help. He went to the Sunder; he decided to look at it design and its technology, as he look around Moon came in from the left side where Link is, he said

"You like it do you?" caught Link surprise

"Yeah It's amazing"

"Yeah the future is really amazing."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Link want to ask Moon a question

"Hey umm maybe after saving the Gerudo's can you teach me how to shoot a umm what do you call those things again?"

"A Gun"

"Yeah"

"Umm ask Ang2, he in charge of this squad."

"Oh ok"

"Alright let's go guys hop in" said Ang2 opening up the back door of the sunder. Link, Jon, Dandrew, and Jim hop in the back, Robert went in the front seat and Ang2 went to the driver side and started to drive out of Hyrule town and drive to the right. Drive up the canyon and park where the bridge is really narrow and small. So they cross the bridge on foot and cross the wooden bridge, they stop at the entrance of the fortress when they gather around and figure out a plan of attack.

Me: That the ends of this chapter hope you enjoy reading sorry for a long delay.


	4. update chapter

Hey what's going on everyone 2 here and as you can tell that no story were updated because of high school, I'm almost done with it, after I will post new chapters post one new story in and think what to do next, I know that "The Final battle of the war", "The professor and the hyrulan boy", "The final battle", "Ezio in time" and "TF2 goes in SSBB". These story's have not been updated with new chapter yet, but I'll get to it in the weekend and when school is over, and I'll keep on doing the chapters In the summer and it will come in fast. I will be deleting one story because it's been unplanned and not think well. Also the new story will be a crossover and I hope you will like it when I post it. Next thing I been working on is my grammar and spelling so the story will be clear and not messed up. That all I want to talk about, if want to know about the new story or new chapters you could ask me any question in the review box and I will answer those question by replying. So hope you enjoy the update, have a nice day, and always take a easy out there.


End file.
